<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>nuthin' by The_Annoying_DAHG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373523">nuthin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG'>The_Annoying_DAHG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>no - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Annoying_DAHG/pseuds/The_Annoying_DAHG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>zero, zip, nada.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>nuthin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inspiration doesn't come easy to me.</p><p>I wanna write stuff, but I honestly seem</p><p>to have lost all my spark, which is kinda bad.</p><p>Plus, when you write and no one reads it, it's sad.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it's the rarepairs that I want to see,</p><p>like Calem/Korrina or Victor/Marnie,</p><p>'cause apparently those are pairs nobody wants</p><p>and they're interested in stuff like Raihan/Piers/Leon.</p><p> </p><p>I don't really mind it most of the time,</p><p>I just read WattStalf's omo, it's perfectly fine,</p><p>but the problem arises when I make a story</p><p>and nobody cares and it hurts and it's awful and I get depressed and my cat sits on me just to make me feel better and I lose my rhyme scheme and life's closing on on me and words hit the screen faster than I can think them and then when I stop I see what I forgot and it was all because I don't know how to rhyme with story.</p><p>Like I said, inspiration, I don't have it much,</p><p>and even when I do, not like it matters,</p><p>'cause I write something and forget why,</p><p>and then it doesn't rhyme anymore.</p><p> </p><p>I see people write with no rhyme and no rhythm</p><p>and it stresses me out but I see why it's hard</p><p>So I'll keep the rhythm but I'm giving up rhyme</p><p>and man I am tired and this is meaningless chatter</p><p>so I'll keep writing until rhythm gives up too</p><p>just like I did and I give up already, goodnight.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>